The Mystery Door
by mikashikiariarika
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang pintu misteri menuju dunia lain, yang penuh dengan misteri dan khayalan. Bad summary. Mohon reviewnya aja. A/N di bagian akhir : maaf ada kesalahan penulisan.


The mystery door

Di tahun 1945 waktu dimana nenek dan kakekmu masih muda,ada kisah yang menceritakan bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke dimensi lain melalui pintu misterius .

Dahulu dimana permen masih Rp 5 perak dan bisa dapat lima buah, rasanya pun masih sangat manis tidak seperti sekarang, dimana perempuan masih memakai baju dress yang panjang bahkan sampai kaki hampir tak kelihatan dan laki-laki memakai kemeja putih dengan celana panjang hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Bahkan sekolahnya lebih kejam daripada sekarang, makanannya bisa dibilang membuatmu berliur saat melihatnya

Di Kota Fairy Tail ada sebuah rumah megah, dan sangat besar bahkan atapnya saja hampir tidak kelihatan karena tertutup awan. Seorang anak kecil tinggal di rumah tersebut bersama ayah dan ibunya. ayah dan ibu anak itu harus pergi karena ada urusan bisnis,maka ditinggalkanlah ia bersama pembantunya.

"Wendi- chan bolehkah aku bermain diluar.. kumohon…." Rengek anak itu

" yaa boleh saja asal tidak terlalu jauh.."

"Arigato Wendi-chan!"

Maka keluarlah ia pergi ke halaman rumahnya bermain ayunan , saat disana ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari dari halaman belakang tetangga disebelah dan memanjat pagar, ia kaget karena rumah sebelah belum ada siapapun disana kecuali sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua, muka anak lelaki itu pun sangat kotor tidak akan lebih kotor lagi jika tangan dia mengusap mukanya dengan adanya tanah , bahkan dia menangis dan langsung mengeringkan air matanya dengan bajunya.

"Hai siapa namamu? Aku Lucy"

"Hai, aku Natsu"

" Namamu sangat aneh…"

" Hei nama apa yang tidak lebih aneh dari Lucy?"

" kenapa kamu menangis? Bukannya kamu harus mencuci muka sehabis menangis?"

" iya aku akan mencuci mukaku" jawab Natsu dengan suara agak keras seperti anak kecil yang tidak peduli siapa yang baru melihatnya menangis

"tetapi kau juga akan begini…kalau kamu tidak punya teman dan tidak ada orang tua yang memperhatikanmu. Dan hanya ada kakek nenek yang kurang mengerti keinginanmu tiap hari kerjaanku hanya makan dan main sendirian"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama? Aku pun sendirian terus, orang tuaku sibuk dengan bisnisnya"

" Kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"Tentu saja!, mulai sekarang kita akan bertemu disini dan bermain bersama!"

Jadi begitulah Natsu dan Lucy berkenalan dan itu baru awal musim panas karena tak ada perjalanan kemanapun maka mereka bertemu setiap hari untuk bercerita ataupun bermain hingga pada suatu hari saat mereka bermain di kebun belakang , mereka melihat kilatan cahaya di sela-sela pohon dan mereka mencari tahu cahaya apa yang berada di pohon itu maka mereka berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut dan melihat sebuah pintu dengan motif bunga mawar dan tulip Natsu berencana untuk membuka pintu tersebut tetapi disana ada papan berisi tulisan, ia pun membacakannya

" AWAS! jika kamu membuka pintu ini ada kemungkinan kamu tidak akan selamat!"

"Natsu.. mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak membuka pintu ini…" kata Lucy dengan perasaan agak takut.

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa mungkin itu hanya untuk menakuti-nakuti kita saja untuk tidak melihat ke dalam pintu tersebut"

"Tetapi bukannya memang tidak boleh?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok kita hanya akan melihat dan menutupnya kembali"

Natsu dan Lucy berpegangan tangan , dengan cepat Natsu membuka pintu tersebut dan WUSSSHHH, mereka terhisap ke dalam pintu tersebut dan semua menjadi gelap gulita.

Lalu mereka membuka mata dengan perlahan dan melihat sebuah hutan yang rimbun dan indah bahkan terdapat bunga tidak seperti bunga yang biasa kau lihat.

"n-natsu.. kita berada dimana?"

"aku tak tahu , ayo kita jalan sebentar supaya melihat jalan keluar…"

Mereka berjalan,jalan,dan berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah rumah yang kecil tetapi cukup untuk mereka berdua,lalu mereka masuk dan melihat rak penuh dengan boneka yang lucu bahkan ada mainan pistol-pistolan (a/n: maaf aku ga tau mainan era itu :p) dengan cepat mereka memainkan mainan yang sudah tersedia

 **A/N : so…. Maaf ya aku belum update sama sekali bukan berarti mati yaaaa tp Apakah bagus ceritanya memang ini agak pendek sih *mengaku, tetapi setidaknya R/R?, juga aku ingin membuat cerita baru dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, perlu character buatan kalian nanti aku akan membuat forum dan kalian boleh isi** **, nanti ini tentang inazuma eleven plisss masukan nya yaa ARIGATO!**


End file.
